Sweetest Secret
by smexyme143
Summary: Alec and Magnus share their utmost deepest desires in reality. Malec smut.


Chapter 1

Alec was staring in the mirror at the freshly drawn runes on his bare chest. Tonight would be perfect and he had to be prepared for it. Through the reflection of the mirror, he saw a figure leaning in the door way. Alec quickly turned and grabbed his shirt to cover his marks.

"Jace! By the Angel have you ever heard of knocking?"

Jace looked to Alec with a smirk and started walking in,

"Going somewhere, Alec?"

Alec quickly slipped his gray shirt over his head and shot a look of annoyance at Jace,

"No," he said with a blunt end and, feeling brave, replied with snarky attitude, "And how's Clary, I might have a back pillow if you need one."

Jace scoffed and rolled his eyes. He gathered himself before he was going to leave the room and fought fire with fire,

"Oh good, you grew some balls. Just in time, too; I heard Magnus was in town."

The boy turned pale and then immediately took on a shade of rose blush at the mention of his lover's name.

The house was empty. There were no extravagant light shows emitting from the teal curtains. There were no vampires riding their motorcycles off of the roof and into the moonlight. There were no drunks passed out in the front yard. There was only one single light leaking from the hot pink curtains of the front room. Alec smiled when he saw an outline of a long legged figure drinking a glass of wine through the window. He nervously straightened his shirt and wiped his hands on his pants to clean off the sweat. A shaky hand reached to ring the door bell, but hesitated when he realized that the door was cracked open. Classical music from what would have been the 1800's was being played. The sweet smell of fresh wine, a clean home, and glitter mixed with makeup filled Alec's nostrils.

Magnus perked his head up; he could hear Alec's breath from a block away. His hair wasn't all done up, but natural and lay flat against his forehead. The only makeup on his skin was some black eyeliner and a faint stain of gold lipstick from the party the night before. He wore silk pants with a matching silk top that bore an oriental like pattern. The shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his chiseled and tan chest. He placed the wine glass on the end table which looked like a giant red die. With a repositioning of his posture and his long legs, he was ready for the one guy who could truly make him happy.

Alec's steps were barely audible as he slowly crept around the corner hallway into the front room. The bedroom door was already opened. Magnus smiled at him, making him feel a pang of guilt, but also of longing.

"Hello, Lightwood," Magnus said in a professional voice.

Alec tried to hide his emotions by ruffling his hair in embarrassment,

"I have told you before," he said bashfully, "You can call me Alec."

Magnus gracefully stood up and slowly walked towards him. His sultry voice responded,

"Or, I could greet you as Lightwood to make you blush because, as you know," his voice quieted as he moved a lock of Alec's hair gently away from his face. Magnus leaned in to whisper in Alec's ear, "that kind of turns me on."

Alec gave a slight gasp and held his breath as Magnus let his warm breath linger for a few seconds. As he pulled away, he winked at him. Magnus looked up and down Alec's body.

"I see you're happy to see me," he said to Alec, soaking in the young man's shyness towards the situation.

Alec chuckled and tried to keep a straight face as Magnus went to grab one of his hands that were stuffed in his pocket.

"Don't be nervous," Magnus gazed into Alec's eyes with his own cat eyes, "Alec."

"You-you called me Alec," he said nervously as Magnus began walking back towards his circular bed covered in gold bedding.

When they reached the bed, Magnus pulled Alec close to him and whispered:

"Of course I did, you asked me to, and I will do anything you ask me to," he let the words hang in the air for a while as he sat down.

Alec had been caught off guard and blurted without thought,

"Kiss me!"

When Alec finally processed the words he had spoken, it was too late. Magnus gave him a look signaling his pleasure to do so and pulled Alec between his legs and softly kissed him on the lips. Alec's heart pounded as they locked lips. Magnus's lips tasted like red wine and sugar. Alec hungrily leaned in closer for more, but Magnus kept leaning back, further and further until they were lying on the bed.

Magnus led Alec to roll on the bed so that he could stand. Alec, slowly catching on to what he was doing, pulled Magnus's shirt off his back. He stared at the beautiful golden skin that seemed to glitter. Magnus obviously liked the power as he ripped the gray shirt off Alec. He shot his cat eyes towards Alec's eyes only to find that his eyes were closed. He took a different route to arouse the beautiful boy who lay in front of him.

Alec shuddered when he felt Magnus's soft lips leaving trails of kisses up his chest. Magnus smiled in satisfaction and continued moving up to his neck. He nibbled softly on his ear, and began to kiss his cheek, and then he felt Alec bite his lip. Magnus lifted his lips towards Alec's and lightly pressed them together. Alec let out another gasp as Magnus nibbled on his bottom lip. Magnus straddled Alec, but Alec pulled him closer and finally spoke his mind:

"Magnus, please. I've been waiting for this for so long. Just please take me now. I don't want to wait. I want you to do everything, please. Can't you feel my heart beating loud? Can't you, you know, feel um—um, uh," Alec stammered at the end, unsure of what to say.

Magnus understood though, as he always did. The tall man began to unbuckle Alec's belt and realized that his own member needed attention. This was Alec's special night though, so he got it first.

Magnus removed Alec's pants and boxers and began stroking his erection. Alec let out little gasps, trying to stifle any other noise that may have come out. Magnus wanted to hear him scream though. He jolted his hand faster and squeezed a little tighter. Alec finally let loose the beautiful notes that Magnus had been longing to hear. His nails dug into Magnus's back while his other hand ran through the black hair.

"Oh please Magnus don't stop!" Alec let out more moans as Magnus brought him close to the edge, but never letting him fall.

Magnus paused and shot his head up towards Alec's. He grabbed his soft face with both hands and kissed him hard. Alec felt electric sparks floating through him and something took over him as he switched positions with Magnus. Ever since a young age, Alec had learned by watching and repeating. He pulled Magnus's silk pants down and slowly stroked the swollen attachment. Magnus emitted a purring like noise and reached down to help Alec hit all of the right spots.

Magnus began digging his black painted nails into Alec's scarred hands and began begging,

"Come on Alec, faster. Yes!"

Magnus exploded into orgasm, and Alec, new to the whole process and already highly aroused, mimicked his actions.

They lay next to each other on the bed and breathed heavily. Magnus looked at Alec, pleased. He smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Alec blushed again as Magnus stood up and walked to the bathroom. He himself then got up and put on his clothes. His parents couldn't find out about what happened through the night. He left a note telling Magnus to meet him at a local gas station market the next day.

Alec shuffled out, still shell shocked, without a sound, and shut the door.


End file.
